


恋爱双面镜

by onlyforSPN



Category: RPS, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyforSPN/pseuds/onlyforSPN





	恋爱双面镜

Chapter1  
       “走快点！”身后的狱警用警棍捅了捅Jensen的屁股催促他快点前进。Dean愤怒地回头瞪他，却被Jensen轻轻握了一下他手心的动作制止了。两个人心里其实都明白，这样的侮辱在监狱里是不可避免的，但真正发生的时候，Dean还是无法控制自己的情绪。  
       再也没有比这件事的起因更操蛋的了，Dean永远也无法忘记。那天半夜他去接下班的Jensen回家—他们住的地方实在是难以想象的混乱—在离家不远的巷子里，他听到了Jensen，他万年温柔的哥哥，用濒死的绝望呼唤他的名字—Dean，救我！—Dean拼尽全力向他跑去，却看到了让他心碎的一幕—他哥被三个高壮的男人围在中间，撕碎的裤子扔在墙边，仍在不停挣动的双腿被牢牢控制并尽可能大的分开，其中一个男人已经操进了他的后穴。月光照在Jensen被一只大手捂住嘴后仅能露出两只眼睛的脸上，与自己一模一样的绿眸中滚落的那滴眼泪简直能把他烫伤。  
       接下来的时间变得混乱不堪，愤怒烧红了Dean的双眼，他像头豹子一般冲过去，企图撕碎每一个侮辱过他哥哥的人，而Jensen，那个一直温柔又有点害羞的男人，默默地从地上爬起来，不顾光裸的下身和顺着双腿往下流的鲜血，从自己的背包里摸出一把水果刀，径直插入了那个刚才操了他，现在又在殴打嘲笑他弟弟的男人的颈动脉，扭转，拔出，然后刺入下一人的胸腔，顺着肋骨的缝隙划开了他的心脏，任喷涌的血液将自己染红—哦，忘了说，Jensen现在是医院的实习生，一名准胸外科大夫。最后一个人是Dean杀的，他把自己的戒指挪到中指第二关节处，一拳击中了那人的太阳穴，并在他晕眩倒地的时候用膝盖折断了他的脖子。其实，所有的事情不过都发生在转眼之间，浴血的兄弟俩还未明白过来自己到底做了什么，直到Jensen的双腿再也支撑不住自己。Dean扶住摇摇欲坠的哥哥，沉默的脱下自己的T恤围在Jensen腰间，在他转身要去捡丢在地上的背包时，他的哥哥两手捧住他的脸，强迫他抬头与之对视。  
       “听着兄弟，这不是你的错，好吗？”Jensen的声音有些沙哑破碎，可依旧温柔。  
       Dean没有回答，只是选择垂下眼睑。  
       “Dean，嘿，抬起头来看着我，”Dean听话的与那张相同的脸庞对视。“听我说，这事儿真的不怪你，你救了我。宝贝儿，你救了我。”  
       “可是……”  
       “没有可是，你救了我，这就是事实。嘿！婆婆妈妈的可不像你！”  
       “我们刚才杀人了。”Dean将头前倾，靠上哥哥的额头。虽然他的日子过得确实有点 混，可并不代表杀人对他来说就是平常事。  
       “是的，我们刚才杀人了，所以你现在可没空自责，我们必须计划一下跑路了，我们不能被抓住，不能进监狱，不然今天这事儿还会发生的。亲爱的振作点，我还需要你保护呢。”说实话，Jensen对他们能逃多久并没有信心，可他需要安慰自己的兄弟。  
       “是的美人，我得保护你这柔弱的家伙。”Dean略微撅起嘴唇亲了他哥的嘴一下别问他为什么这样做，天知道他干这事儿几年了—然后露出一个惯常的坏坏的笑容。  
         
       凌晨三点，兄弟俩悄然离开租住的破公寓—他们并不担心警察会迅速出警，生活在这片区域的人们绝对不会为了Jensen昨晚那声救命而出来多管闲事的，所以这给了他们充足的时间把自己收拾干净并简单的装了几件行李。  
       两人一路向着美国西部前进。逃亡的路途并没有想象中的艰难，也许是两张讨喜的脸给了他们便利，靠着搭便车，两人几乎没花什么路费。在这期间，Jensen发现，其实Dean比自己更多的承担起了年长者的责任—为两人安排路线，购买伪造的身份证明，甚至两人的开销也大多是Dean一家一家酒吧里赌出来的。相较于自己，Dean的确更擅长做这些，可这都是他主动退学在下城区摸爬滚打赚钱供Jensen上学时学到的，所以Jensen明白，有亏欠的那个人是自己才对，包括这次的逃亡，也是Dean为了自己而犯下的罪。可是现在已经没办法后悔了，Jensen唯一能做的就是努力磨练自己，让自己更强壮，甚至是更能打，以便能不再拖Dean的后腿。这一切都是因为他心里明白，没有经验的两人露出了太多的破绽，即使他们已经逃了将近三年，但心里的不安时刻都在提醒他—被抓住是早晚的事儿。  
       这一天来临时，他们正进入美国边境的一个小镇，为他们指路的小镇居民认出来他们的样子，他们在镇中心的一家餐馆门口被捕。这时的他们马上就要28岁，近三年的逃亡生活让两人脱去了当初的稚嫩，变得沧桑而又强壮。

TBC

Chapter2  
    由于杀人和将近三年的在逃，两人“幸运”地被丢入重刑犯监狱且不知道有生之年是否还有机会再从里面出来。  
    忽略掉那些黏在身上的暧昧目光和躁动不安的嚎叫，两人真正幸运的是被安排进了同一间牢房，而即将到来的午餐时间是对兄弟二人的第一项考验。  
    Jensen和Dean紧紧靠着彼此，谨慎的观察着每个人的表情，小心翼翼地走入正在用餐的众人。取餐的过程还算顺利，除了总是有人在背后与他们擦身而过。但是，在哪里用餐成了个难题，餐厅里的每张桌子都被人占据着包括最角落的，而站着的两人已经成了所有人的焦点。  
    “嘿，美人们！”不知是谁这样喊了一声，瞬间便是此起彼伏的口哨声和起哄声。Dean的手在餐盘下悄悄握了起来，Jensen只是平静地扫了所有人一眼，然后将自己的托盘放在身边的桌子上。  
    Dean转头看了他哥一眼便明白了对方的意思——在这种地方，又是在两人的长相如此打眼的情况下，要么站着用拳头让所有人明白他们不接受侮辱，要么躺下来张开腿做个让人操烂的婊子——很显然，后者不符合兄弟二人的审美观，特别是在Jensen经历过那破事儿之后，Dean清楚的知道他哥有多讨厌陌生人的碰触，而保护哥哥是他的责任。于是，在看到守卫并不打算理会这边的骚动时，Dean和Jensen一样做好了揍人或被操的准备。  
    只是事情的发展跟预想中有点儿不太一样，还没等两人找到正确的挑衅对象，Dean便被不知道何时从背后包抄上来的两个男人迅速制住并压倒在地不能动弹，Jensen则被一个几乎高过他一头的强壮白人挡住了靠近他弟弟的路。  
    “得了吧小美人儿，打架这种事儿可不适合你，你跟你兄弟应该洗干净屁股挨个牢房转那么几圈，肯定能赚不少外快。”明显的，这个满嘴喷粪的家伙是个类似于小头目的存在，因为除了袭击Dean的那两个，其他并没有什么人跟着他行动，这样的人的确正适合开刀，但在Jensen心里并没有太大的把握，毕竟对方比自己强壮太多，即使自己在过去三年已经长了二十多磅，何况现在还少了Dean的帮忙。  
    趴在地上的Dean还在努力挣扎，Jensen明白他在担心什么，可自己才是哥哥，即使他们相差不到两分钟。于是，奇袭成了Jensen最好的选择——这两年他成长的不只有体重和肌肉，还有自己的格斗水平，医学生的身份帮了他很大的忙，最大限度的攻击人体最脆弱的部位是面对比自己强壮的对手时最简单有效的方式——既然不好攻击头部，那么腋下、肘关节靠上一点的部位、腹股沟、阴部，还有脚趾，这些肌肉薄弱又疼痛敏感的地方是最有效的攻击部位，对付这种人可不用讲究什么光明正大。那家伙根本无法明白自己是怎样被击倒的，但他疼痛的身体是最好的证明。  
    Dean不知何时已经被放开站了起来，看到那混球被揍趴下就不由自主的想要去补两脚，因为他现在完全不知道该怎样跟Jensen搭话——说实话，他有点儿震惊过头，他完全想不明白，在这几年自己忙于搞到现金和假证件的时候Jensen到底做了些什么以至于他现在出手如此漂亮，他都有点儿想不起自己那个戴着眼镜，总是爱害羞的低着头，做什么都有些慢吞吞的温柔老哥是什么样子了。不过，这样强悍的Jensen让他更加骄傲！  
    “嘿，你们终于打完啦？我都要饿死了！”兄弟两人顺着这把声音望去，却看到了两张一模一样的脸。

Chapter3  
    说话的人看上去很年轻，柔软的棕发和亮晶晶的眸子就像是个无害的大学生，但从他囚服也挡不住的强壮胸膛和其他人默默退开的态度看来，他可不如表面上这么好欺负。  
    “Wow，你们长得可真像！””男孩子大声地感叹着，好像完全忘记了刚才发生的事情而对Dean和Jensen的相貌产生了极大的兴趣，而他的话也是兄弟二人想说的。一般来说，只要是同卵双胞胎样貌就几无差别，但能像到Jensen和Dean这样的简直就是奇迹，在过去还能凭气质分辨二人，但现在，站在镜子前两人自己几乎都快认不出来，而今天他们有幸见到了另一对，不过对方相像的只有外表，气质差别相当明显。  
    “我是Jared，那是Sam，我哥哥，我们长得也很像哦！”Jared在原地跳来跳去，嘴角还挂着超大的笑容，他哥无奈地摇着头。  
    “我是Dean，这是我哥Jensen。”跟陌生人搭话的活都是Dean来做，Jensen骨子里还是害羞的。  
    “Sam！Sam！我搞到美人们的名字了！”Jared明显兴奋过头的大嗓门让Sam几乎想说他不认识这个人。  
    “嘿！你！”对于“美人”这个称谓Dean实在是有点反感。  
    “别生气，他真的没有恶意，只是有时候有点儿没脑子罢了。”一直站在远处的Sam在看到Dean生气的眯起眼睛时走过来劝到。站在Dean身后的Jensen对此只是笑笑，说实话，他觉得这个叫Jared的家伙还挺有意思的，看上去就像只大狗，还是活泼过头的那种。  
    “都安静！”正当Jared准备无视众人开始跟“美人们”攀谈时，狱警的声音在门口响起，“Jensen Ackles，Dean Ackles，出列！”Jensen和Dean对视一眼，不知自己为何被点名，却还是走上前去。  
    “跟我来。”狱警上下打量了两人几眼后转身带头离开餐厅。人们恢复了正常的闲聊和进食，剩Sam和Jared兄弟俩交换了个意味深长的眼神。  
    一路穿过无数道铁门和庭院，兄弟俩被带到一栋独立的小楼前，这是典狱长办公的地方。  
   之前一直自由的两人被双手反剪着铐到了背后，连脚上也被戴上了铁链。Dean心里有些不安，却也知道没人会回答他的疑惑，于是只有回头去看他哥，发现他视线的Jensen回了一个安抚的笑容，可不难看出他眼里同样闪烁着忐忑。  
    带他们过来的狱警在门上轻敲三下便垂手站在那里等着，不一会儿，屋里传来靴子踏地的声音，门吱呀一声打开了。  
   TBC======================

Chaper4  
“嘿，David，老板等你半天了。”开门的人边冲那狱警打招呼边抓着Dean往里拉，而狱警，David在背后推了下Jensen。  
门在身后被重新关上，四人安静地走过长长的走廊，铁链拖地的声音格外响亮。走廊劲头的房门上挂着“典狱长”的牌子，在他们还未走到时便被打开了。正对着门口的办工桌后是一把背向他们的高背椅，椅子在四人站立在办公桌前时转了过来。  
“老板，这就是Ackles兄弟。”David低着头恭敬地说。  
坐着的男人很感兴趣的将身体前倾，下巴搭在撑起的双手上，嘴角勾起。  
“这两只小猫就是传说中的杀人犯？”Dean被铐在背后的双手因为“小猫”这个词而抖动了一下，Jensen狠狠闭了下眼睛。  
“是的先生，就是他们，而且他们刚刚还在餐厅闹事。”  
“Wow，我看是他们迷人的红唇和漂亮的屁股引起来的吧。”男人边说边吹了个口哨，屋里的众人都笑了起来。Dean愤怒地踏前一步，却被脚下的链子绊住而站立不稳，身边的David反应迅速地一脚踢在他膝弯处，Dean一下向前扑去，头重重地磕在桌子边上，鲜血顿时流了出来，急切地想要靠过去的Jensen却被另两个狱警从身后抓住双臂。  
“混蛋！放开我！”Jensen挣扎着，却徒劳无功。  
“哦，David，你真是太粗暴了，居然弄伤了我们的美人。”男人边说边从椅子上站了起来。  
“对不起，先生，我…...”男人挥手打断了David并走过去将跪在地上还有些晕眩的Dean扶了起来。  
“啧，美人就是美人，受伤了也那么漂亮。”可惜，男人的赞美换来的是Dean一口唾沫吐在他脸上。男人不在意的笑笑，只是抬手捏住Dean下巴的动作变得有些暴戾。  
“放开他！”一直被压着站在一旁的Jensen在看到这一幕时开始剧烈挣扎。  
“天啊，请原谅我的不礼貌，居然忽略了另一位美人。嘿宝贝儿，我是Mark，Mark Pellegrino，不过你最好叫我长官，因为我是这里的典狱长。你是Jensen还是Dean？甜心们，你们可真难分辨不是么？”男人，也就是Mark，将Dean推给David，径直走到Jensen面前，说话的同时眼神一直在Jensen脸上巡梭。  
Jensen尽量维持自己的平静回答道：“Jensen，Sir。”Mark的眼神像舔在脸上的蛇信般让人不舒服。  
Mark撇着嘴点点头，向压住Jensen的两人使了个眼色，两人便开始动手解Jensen的衣扣。  
“别碰他！你个婊子养的！”Dean的挣扎带动锁链哗啦作响。  
“David！”Mark有点不耐烦了，David连忙从口袋里掏出手帕塞进Dean嘴里。  
Jensen并没有挣扎，他顺从着，但眼睛一直与Dean坚定地对视着。  
Dean渐渐安静下来，在Jensen被彻底脱光是不再挣扎，眼中的愤怒隐藏了起来，只余眼角的一点泪痕。  
Jensen被推着跪了下来，双腿大大的分开，一人用膝盖顶住他的脊椎迫使他挺起胸膛，铐在背后的双手让他处于一种完全被打开、被展示的体位，依然挂在手脚上的衣物更是增添了一种情色的诱惑，这样的Jensen让屋里除了Dean之外的其他人狠狠咽了口口水，Mark的瞳孔剧烈地收缩了一下。  
“宝贝儿，我敢说，你们绝对是上帝最完美的作品。”Mark蹲下身，两指捏住Jensen的下巴抬起他的脸，与那双绿得惊人的眼睛对视。  
“别碰Dean。”Jensen挑起一边唇角轻声地说。  
“当然，当然，放心，今天我耐性不怎么好，只想要个乖孩子。”Mark在说话的同时抚摸过Jensen的脸颊，嘴唇，喉结，乳头，并长久的停留在那里，直到一边乳头被拧捏到红肿充血他才站起身，将过大的办公桌上一半的物品扫落，另两人配合地将Jensen抬上桌子放平。  
“首先，宝贝儿，你得学会听话，这是重要的一课，我讨厌不听话的孩子，所以，surprise！今天我不会操你，起码不会操你后面那个洞，但是上课，对，我们得上课。”Jensen随着Mark的话又被摆成刚才的姿势，背对门口跪在桌上，堆在手腕上的衣服遮住了他的屁股，但奶油色的背脊却完全裸露着。Mark绕到桌后，再回来时手上多了一条细细的马鞭，鞭子毫无预警的一下抽在Jensen背中央，几乎是瞬间，一道血印便在白皙的皮肤上鼓了起来。Jensen的身体晃了晃，锁链的碰撞声清脆，但他并未出声，只是悄悄地抓紧了手里的衣服。Mark稍作停顿，回头对David说了句“抓紧他”便迅速出鞭，鞭子每一下都落在不同的位置，二十鞭打完后Jensen背上已经布满鞭痕，每一道都是鼓得高高的血印，却没有一道破损。Jensen从头到尾没有出声，而Dean从头到尾都没有移开过视线。  
二十鞭一打完Mark立马扔掉鞭子并从背后紧紧抱住Jensen，从腋下穿过的双手一只精准地落在Jensen的乳头上并用指甲狠狠的掐了下去，另一只紧紧握住了Jensen的阴茎，它因疼痛而萎缩着。即使Mark用力咬着Jensen的肩膀，他粗重的喘息依然清晰可闻。Mark将Jensen一下从桌子上拽下来，Jensen刚才被咬的地方在流血，而他的嘴唇也被自己咬得鲜血淋漓。Mark匆匆解开裤子拉链，他的阴茎早已硬到疼痛，前液不停的滴落，Jensen被他揪着头发坐了起来，Mark让阴茎在他脸上滑动，将前液涂满Jensen的嘴唇。  
“吸！敢咬到我你弟弟就死定了！”Mark呼吸不稳语调急切。  
Jensen有些疲惫地用余光看了下依然倔强地不肯闭眼的Dean和把阴茎隔着裤子在他肩膀上磨蹭的David，乖顺地让Mark闯了进来。  
红色的嘴唇包裹着阴茎的画面深深刺激了在场的每一个人，Mark控制不住地一遍又一遍戳刺着Jensen的喉咙，感受着呕吐反射所带来的快感。这对Jensen来说太难了，他从未经历过这个，阴茎上浓烈的味道让他恶心，被刺激咽喉而产生的呕吐感使他流下生理的泪水，可这对于Mark来说几乎等于勾引，他双手抱住Jensen的头，快速几个抽插后将阴茎深深埋入Jensen的喉咙，阴毛几乎堵塞了他的鼻孔。Jensen被迫咽下精液的动作清晰可见，而直到Mark安静下来，其他三人的喘息声才明显起来。  
静止的时间很长，呼吸不畅的Jensen开始小幅度挣扎，Mark懒懒地推开他，失去支持的Jensen无力地倒在地板上。Mark将阴茎上残留的精液用手指刮下来抹到Jensen脸上，提好裤子重新坐回桌子后面，好奇地将目光转向一直未曾反抗安静看着的Dean。  
“说实话宝贝儿，你真该跟你哥一样这么乖，这会让你今后更容易一些，毕竟，谁知道你要在这里呆多久呢。”Mark让好不容易平复下呼吸的两人给Jensen穿戴好。  
“David，把他们带回去，今天你们谁都不许动这两只小猫。你们跟David一起去。”下完命令的Mark径自将椅子转了过去，椅子后面溢出一声满足的叹息。  
TBC

Chapter5  
走出小楼的时候天已经黑了下来，Jensen和Dean在门口被卸下手铐和脚镣，三个狱警都站在两兄弟的身后，David的手中握着抢，另两个人一直将手搭在警棍上。  
Dean没有尝试伸手去扶Jensen，他只是牵起Jensen的手，松松的握着，感受着Jensen努力挺起脊背艰难地走着。  
囚室的门在背后关上，听着渐渐远去的脚步声，Jensen再也支撑不住地向前扑去，却跌入了弟弟已准备好的怀中。一手扶着Jensen后脑，一手托着他的屁股，Dean慢慢地将哥哥挪到床边坐下后转身递给他一只盆子，Jensen抱着盆子开始用力呕吐，直到吐出绿色的胆汁。然后Dean端来清水，帮他漱口、擦干净脸上的污秽，最后小心翼翼地脱掉了Jensne的上衣。  
“宝贝儿，别哭，只是皮肉伤。”不知何时，Dean的视线已被泪水模糊，他捧起哥哥的脸，看着对方嘴角温柔安抚的笑容，轻轻地将自己的唇覆了上去，一遍又一遍亲吻Jensen被咬破的嘴唇，舔舐着，迫使他哥张开嘴后探入舌头分享那令人恶心的味道。  
“别这样Dean！”Jensen轻推了他弟一下。  
“不，Jen，让我继续，求你，你不能这么自私。”Dean哽咽着又靠过去吻他哥，直到确认Jensen口中的味道变淡，然后，他扶着Jensen趴到床上——整个后背的伤显露无遗——Dean的手隔着空气在Jensen背上抚摸，最后虔诚地低下头，从那个牙印开始，一点一点舔过每一条伤痕。Jensen开始小声的呻吟，Dean的舌头经过的地方像火焰一般灼人，疼痛烧着他的神经一下下动，但Jensen丝毫没有挣扎，他明白Dean心里有多难过——他身上有多痛Dean的心就有多痛。自己让Dean安静等待的行为其实深深的伤害了他，他是那么努力地想要保护自己，可肮脏的事儿让他来做就好，Dean是不能被玷污的，他值得更好的，这是深种在Jensen心底的意念，即使他真的明白，在Dean心中自己才是那个需要被保护的。  
当Dean从Jensen背上抬起头时，Jensen已经抱着枕头睡着了，细小的抽泣声不时传出。Dean脱掉鞋子爬上床，轻轻将Jensen的头挪到自己的臂弯里，监狱的床又窄又小，可这样紧紧相偎入睡的场景让他想起了兄弟两人的小时候。Jensen迷迷糊糊地抬头看了Dean一眼，蠕动着更靠向里侧，调整了一下姿势陷入了更深的梦境。  
TBC

  
Chapter6  
      感谢这三年的逃亡生活，它将Jensen的身体锤炼得更加强壮，所以即使鞭痕布满后背，他仍然可以忍痛活动。  
      “你应该感谢我费了那么多口水给你疗伤！”Jensen的状况让Dean松了一口气。  
      “得了吧，你都没刷牙，口水臭死了！”Jensen的回应换来Dean一巴掌打在他屁股上。  
      早饭后是工作时间，不知是有心还是无意，Jensen和Dean被安排了不同的工作——Jensen去了采石场，Dean却进了洗衣房——两人对望的眼神都有着深深的担忧，可无奈还是被分开带走。  
      Jensen背上的伤在他每一次挥动锤头时都是一种折磨，而自己还是明显落单的那个——一个人做两人份的工，既要敲碎石头还要搬运——挥舞着警棍巡逻的狱警们让他没机会停下来喘口气，囚衣粗糙的布料磨擦着受伤的皮肤，顺着背往下淌的汗水更是加重了疼痛，在Jensen几乎要抬不起胳膊时，却发现自己被罩进一片阴影中。  
       “你没事吧？”是昨天碰到的双胞胎之一，“我是Jared，你还记得我吧？”随之附赠的是一个大大的笑容。  
      “Hi，我是Jensen。”Jensen的笑容有些虚弱。  
      “把锤子放下吧，你需要休息一下。”Jared有些担忧。  
      “嘿！Jared！回到你工作的位置去！”一个狱警走过来冲着Jared喊，却又不敢太靠近。  
      “我要跟Jensen一组，你可以去跟组长报告。”Jared双手抱胸向那个狱警靠近了一步，对方一脸惊恐地抽出警棍向后退，边走边喊着“今天完不成任务你就走着瞧”之类的。  
       Jared没有搭理他，回身接过Jensen手里的锤子然后推着他坐到一块儿相对平整的石头上坐下，却体贴的没有问他到底怎么了。  
      “为什么狱警那么怕你？”看着脱掉上衣挥舞锤子的Jared，Jensen对刚才狱警的反应有些好奇。  
      “我跟Sam刚进来的时候年级都还很小，”Jared耸耸肩接着干活。“虽然个子很高但我们两个都太瘦了，老是被人欺负，可是因为上面的命令我们又不能被打死，所以就这样反复的被打，还击，直到我和Sam联手打倒六个围攻我们的犯人和两个参与的狱警——其中一个家伙直到现在还躺在床上不能动——之后的日子就好过很多啦，基本没人再敢欺负我们了。”Jared笑得有点得意。  
      “为什么会有不许打死你们的命令？”Jensen通常不是好奇心很重或是要打破沙锅问到底的人，但，也许Jared给人的感觉太过亲切，Jensen一边帮他搬开小块儿的碎石一边很自然的问出了这个问题。  
       “Sam跟我黑掉了整个武器研发部的网络！”Jared的表情仿佛尾巴都要翘上天的大狗。

      与此同时，在洗衣房里，Sam一进门就看到了站在角落里忙活的Dean以及几个鬼鬼祟祟在他周围徘徊的犯人。Sam没有任何犹豫地向Dean走过去，先是带着警告意味地环视一周，然后略有些腼腆地向回过头来的Dean打招呼：“Hi，我是……”  
      “你是Sam！”Dean的语气很肯定。  
      “呃，你是怎么分出来的？”  
      “Oh，得了吧，那只大狗才不知道害羞！”  
      “Jared没有恶意的。”Sam开始着手完成自己的任务。  
      “我知道，不然早揍他了。你知道我是谁？”  
      “当然，Dean，你脾气可真火爆。”笑了一下后Sam的脸变得认真严肃，“以后工作的时候要小心点，总是有人会不怀好意的。”  
      “你是说刚才那几个杂碎？”见到Sam肯定的点点头，Dean骄傲地仰起头说，“放心吧大脚怪，我才没那么弱！”

TBC

Chapter7

这样轻松愉快的日子过了四天，Jensen在大家的照顾下背上的伤恢复得很快，Jared不停地逗他发笑让他几乎已经忘记这伤的由来，而Sam在Dean的调教下变得话多了起来，甚至开始管Dean叫Jerk，当然，Dean给他的外号更加丰富多彩。而直到昨天Sam和Jared才知道Ackles家兄弟比自己大着四岁。

周五下午的放风时间，四人正聚在一起聊天，话多的Dean和Jared是主要噪音来源，一点小事就可以让他们争论很久。

“Jensen Ackles是哪个！典狱长要见你。”David带着下流的笑容走到了四人旁边，过大的音量让一半的操场瞬间安静下来。

Jensen闭上双眼阻挡住倾斜而出的苦闷并死死抓住Dean的手不让他为自己出头。

“是我。”Jensen轻声应和着站起来。

“Jen！”

“看着他。”Jensen的话是对Sam说的。

“嘿，告别完了就快走！”David用警棍隔着衣服在Jensne乳头上轻轻划过，却被一只大手推开了。

“别碰他David！”站出来的是Jared，他把Jensen拉到身后，宽阔的背把他整个遮住。

“Jay！”Jared的行动出乎Jensen和Dean的预料。

“嘿，Padalecki家的小子，这事儿还轮不到你管！”David的表情明显有些畏惧。

“David，你在这座监狱呆的时间也不短了，别告诉我你不知道规矩，Ackles家兄弟现在归我和Sam罩着，现在我就放出话来了，想要人就向我挑战，就算是典狱长也一样，大伙可都看着呢，别坏了游戏规则。”Jared的脸上失了笑意，狭长的眼睛像狼一样微微眯起，这样的表情让David不禁握紧了手中的警棍。

“Jared，掺和进来你会后悔的，还不如等典狱长玩儿够了，那时候他估计就是你的了。”扔下这句话，David转身离开了。

“谁能给我解释一下这究竟是怎么回事？”Jensen不知道自己又让大家惹上了什么样的麻烦。

“没关系，我会帮你的，”Jared压着Jensne双肩让他坐到Dean身边，看着Dean默默搂住Jensen的肩膀后接着说，“你们刚来不久还不知道，在这座监狱里，武力几乎可以帮你赢得大部分东西，不只是从犯人手中，包括预警，这里总是充满狂躁，而只有性和暴力才能满足他们。”

“这座监狱没有女囚，连医护人员也都是男性，所以同性相奸的事在这里发生得更为频繁，”Sam接着说道，“长相出色一点的男性在这里总是比较吃亏的，没有绝对武力可以自保的男人总是像商品一样被不停转手，通常没有人想要保有一个床伴太长时间，特别是比较受欢迎的那种，因为那意味着不停的战斗，为了得到他每个人都有向你挑战的权利，公平一点的是，狱警也得守规矩。”

“也就是说，Jenny现在是Jay的床伴了？”Dean凶狠地盯着Jared。

“Dean！”“我没有那意思！”Jensen和Jared异口同声的反驳，Jensen甚至为此红了脸。

“我知道，开个玩笑而已，谁让我们家Jenny长得这么美呢。”顺便说一下，Jenny这名字是Dean和Jared一块儿给Jensen起的。

“嘿，老兄，你跟我长得一模一样！”

“得了吧姑娘，我比你可爷们儿多了！对吧Sammy？”

“是Sam！”

Chapter8  
      周五晚上，Jensen过得有些忐忑，David临走时的表情和话语总是不时出现在他脑中，他担心Jared会因为他惹上麻烦，毕竟囚犯的待遇总也公平不了哪里去。  
      到了周六，早上八点突然响起集合的铃声。所有人都在操场上安静的站好，场地中央用绳子和木桩围出一个四米见方的空地，一边摆放这一把椅子，四周高墙上巡逻的狱警都握紧手中的枪严阵以待。Mark带着几个狱警出现并坐在了椅子上，一脸兴味的将视线固定在对面的Jensen和Dean身上，却被发现了的Padalecki兄弟阻挡。  
      “Jensen Ackles和Dean Ackles，出列！”Mark身边的一名狱警在被示意后站到场地中间喊话，“监狱的规矩大家都清楚不用我多说，今天设擂的目的应该也是一目了然的，为了这么棒的奖品拼一下是不会吃亏的。”他说着扫了站在围绳边的两兄弟一眼，引起囚犯们一阵窃笑。  
      “混蛋！”Dean甩开Jensen抓住他的手走入场内，“你们没有资格决定我们是奖品还是冠军，想要操我们还得问问本人同意不同意！”Dean在场中转了一圈后对着Mark的方向大声喊，“有种来战！”Jensen默默站到Dean身边。  
      “Sam！”Jared焦急的看着身边并没有上去帮忙的意思的Sam。  
      “这是他们的战斗，我们不该去打扰——至少是现在。”看着在场上狂傲地吼着“有种来战”的Dean，Sam眼中泛起灼灼的光。而像是感受到Jared的焦躁，Jensen冲他轻轻眨了下眼。  
      仿佛是震慑于Dean的气势，很长时间里都没有人站出来，立于中央的两兄弟骄傲的挺着胸膛，就像他们已经将此地征服。  
      “有意思。”Mark喃喃自语着伸手招来David在他耳边说，“让Gordon上。”  
      Gordon是监狱中最强壮的黑人，并且他很疯狂，Sam和Jared都在尽力避免与他冲突，但很可惜，他同时也是Mark的一条狗。所以当Gordon站上擂台时，Sam的脸上露出深深的担忧，这个混蛋会让Jensen和Dean吃亏的。  
      “宝贝儿们，决定谁来应战吧，两个一起也行。”Gordon呲着牙露出凶狠的表情。  
      “我不喜欢这家伙，让我来。”Dean在Jensen耳边轻声说了句，又转身冲着Sam咧嘴笑了笑。  
      “小心。”抬手与Dean碰了下拳头后Jensen转身走到场边。  
      “来吧黑家伙，看看你有什么本事。”Dean笑得挑衅，Gordon扬起手臂迎面一拳袭来。  
      Dean明显比对方更灵活，可Gordon的拳头也比他想象得更硬，也更快。不停闪躲的结果就是Dean根本没有余裕去反击，而Gordon像只疯狗一样越打越凶，他根本不管Dean落在他身上的拳头，甚至根本没有费心去防守。  
      打在身上的拳数越来越多，Dean的速度逐渐慢了下来，而随着正中眼眶的一拳，Dean踉跄着后退几步，一道深深的伤口撕开了眉毛，左眼完全看不到了。  
      呸了一口血沫，Dean伸展了下疼痛的关节，背后几道关切的目光支撑着他绝不可以倒下。深吸口气，Dean在Gordon疯狂的目光中重新与他战在一起，这次，在Gordon疾风骤雨般的攻势下Dean不退反进，疼痛已经变的麻木，只有挥出去的拳头是唯一的感觉。Gordon开始有些招架不住地后退并转而防守，在阻挡一个右钩拳的间隙，他的右半边身子完全暴露出来，Dean将收在身侧的左手同时抡出，一拳正中Gordon太阳穴，Gordon的头甩出一个夸张的弧度，高壮的身体向后倒去并滑行了半米多才静止不动。  
      在Jensen跑过来抱住自己时Dean才反应过来自己的胜利，他用自己被揍到变形的脸冲Jensen露出一个滑稽的笑，然后高高举起了右手。一直安静的操场在这一刻爆发出热烈的欢呼，Dean是真正的强者！  
TBC

  
Chapter9  
      先注意到Mark站起来的是Jared，Sam和Jensen正一门心思的检查几乎一下场就晕倒了的Dean的伤势，而周围的人还情绪高涨的沉浸在刚才的气氛中。  
      Mark站起来，摘下帽子，然后开始解制服扣子，Jared禁不住站直了身子盯住Mark。Mark一直在笑，保持着那种嘲弄的弧度，眼睛落在背对着他的Jensen身上，却又不时瞟一眼Jared。Jared的下颌紧紧绷了起来，Mark看Jensen的眼神让他无比愤怒，而Mark亲自下场的举动更是刺激了他。关于Mark的流言，在监狱呆得久一点的人都会有所耳闻，当然他的残暴和心狠手辣自不必说，而关于他的另一个传言是——Mark很厉害。这说的是他的身手，不知道这传言是从何而来，毕竟没有人真正见过他动手，可既然他选择在Gordon失败后站出来，那就绝对不可以小觑。  
       Jared和Mark的异样引起了大家的注意，场面再次安静下来，Jensen和Sam也终于发现了这点。Jensen回头看到了已经脱掉上衣站到场中央的Mark，不十分高壮的身材，不那么强健的肌肉，只有脸上的笑容让人不寒而栗。背上的鞭伤仿佛又开始疼痛，可Jensen不愿就此认输，他需要拼一把，为了这么努力保护自己的Dean。将怀里的Dean小心翼翼的交给Sam，Jensen站起身来准备应战，却被Jared拉住了手臂。  
       “我说过要保护你的。”Jared的笑容还是那么阳光单纯，却坚定得不容反驳。  
       “孩子们，要考虑好哦，你们两个只能有一个应战，但奖品还是一个Ackles。”Mark的声音里有着不明所以的快乐，话尾甚至还有一个俏皮的眨眼。  
       “一定要小心！”Jensen把空着的那只手覆盖到Jared抓着自己的手背上，毫不犹豫的将命运交付给这个大男孩儿。  
      “你是Sam还是Jared？说实话，我挺喜欢你们兄弟俩的，聪明有强壮，哦，简直是少女们最爱的形象。天！我忘了你们是囚犯，监狱里没有少女。太不幸了，这么棒的男孩儿居然没有女人来陪伴。啊！我又错了，Ackles家的两兄弟怎么可以忽略呢，双胞胎对双胞胎，多完美的组合啊，有了那两个美丽的孩子谁还会想要女人呢。”Mark似乎有说不完的话，而他最后舔嘴唇的动作几乎是瞬间就激怒了Jared使得他轰出去的拳头上青筋暴起。  
       令Jared意外的是，自己的拳速已经很快了，Mark却在即将被打到的那一瞬间闪开了，过快的速度和力量让Jared向前踉跄了一步，被Mark一拳击中胃部。  
       “太可惜了，我本来不想这么用力的，可是想到你跟我抢人我就好郁闷啊。”Mark在Jared耳边轻声说着，眼角弥漫上一片红色。  
       接下来，Jared没有时间思考战术和招数，Mark的疯狂令人无法想象，他的动作快得不可思议，Jared来不及躲开那些雨点般落下的拳头，Mark贴得他太近使得他根本没有空间施展自己的长手长脚，击打不够有力就不能有效阻止对方的进攻，Jared不停的向后退去，却被Mark伸脚绊倒，倒下的瞬间Jared抓住对方的手臂向后甩去，跟着惯性的力量迅速起身压到Mark腰上并把他的左臂掰到背后，Jared自信自己的力量完全可以让Mark的肩膀脱臼，可Mark好像没有感觉一般回手一肘捣中Jared的右肋，一刹那的窒息让Jared眼前一黑，Mark趁机翻身而起疯狂反击，而Jared再无还手之力。  
        场上的变化都在瞬息之间，Jensen明白自己上场这战斗会结束得更快，Mark的实力在所有人的预料之外。最让他难过的却不是自己即将面临的事情，而是Jared为了自己受伤了——Jensen冲进场中——不在乎周围瞬间对准自己的枪口，他用力推开压住Jared不停手的Mark。  
       “住手Mark！你赢了！我会听你的！”似乎Jensen的吼声终于灌入了Mark的耳朵，他逐渐平静下来，又恢复了一脸嘲讽的笑。  
       “各自带回！”David将衣服披在Mark肩上后终于宣布结束了这场争斗，在Sam不忍的目光中，Jensen被两名狱警压着跟随Mark离开，而Jared失去意识前看到的就是Jensen不舍又绝望的绿眼睛。

  
Chapter10  
      此后近一周的时间都没有人再见过Jensen，Sam眼见着Jared的脾气一天比一天暴躁却束手无策，而Dean自醒来得知Jensen被带走后就一直沉默不语，低气压一直在三人头顶盘旋，其他犯人都躲着他们远远的，只有Gordon总在Dean附近徘徊观察着，却也没有靠近过。  
      一直到第二个周四的晚上，牢房门被打开的声音惊动了坐在床上发呆的Dean，小时了五天的Jensen出现在门口，冲他疲惫的微笑着。  
      狱警一把将Jensen推进牢房，顺带暧昧的摸了下他的屁股然后高声笑着离开了。Dean手足无措的看着Jensen——他明显瘦了许多的哥哥轻轻向前挪了几步，然后将头靠在他肩膀上。  
      “伙计，不欢迎我回来么？”Jensen的声音仿佛将Dean从睡梦中惊醒，他猛然伸手拥住Jensen，抱得紧紧的。  
      “亲爱的，你弄痛我了。”Jensen在Dean怀中细微的颤抖着，Dean像是想到了什么，抓着Jensen的肩膀推开他然后一把扯掉了对方的衣服——衣服下的景象让Dean瞪大了双眼——Jensen的身上几乎没有一块儿完好的皮肤，所有能被衣服遮盖住的地方全都布满了鞭痕，烟头烫出来的疤，还有其他不知道是什么弄出来的伤痕，有些已经红肿发炎，有些还在渗着血丝。Dean将手停在Jensen的裤子边缘却再也无法挪动一分，眼睛睁得生疼也没法闭上，直到Jense抬手遮住他的眼。  
      “告诉我，那群婊子养的都对你做了些什么。”Dean的声音很小，有些颤抖。  
      “Dean，别再问了好吗，就当作这些已经过去了，好吗？求你了！”有水滴在Dean的手背上，他没有办法再多问一句，“我上衣口袋里有药，能帮个忙吗？”Jensen重新靠上Dean的肩膀，长睫毛在Dean颈边一下下刷过，带来湿润的感觉。  
      上药的过程一直很沉默，Jensen没有让Dean脱下他的裤子，可是Dean知道，在Jensen以为他睡着后自己悄悄爬起来躲在角落里给难以启齿的部位疗伤，这让Dean在黑暗中用力咬住下才能忍下愤怒的嚎叫。  
      第二天，当Jared在采石场看到Jensen时一度以为是自己产生了幻觉，直到Jensen走到他身边笑着说好久不见，Jared才相信了自己的眼睛，然后他像个小孩子一样不争气的哭了起来，有太多的对不起他不知道要怎么说出口，他不敢问Jensen被带走的这几天都经历了什么，可有些事情实在太明显，所以更让他自责不已，Jensen不得不把高他许多的Jared抱在怀里轻声安慰。  
      晚上终于回到牢房，Jared拉住准备上床睡觉的Sam，一脸要促膝长谈的表情。  
      “好吧哥们儿，看在明天是周六的份儿上，我可以听听你的少女心思。”Sam翻着白眼窝进了Jared的床。  
      “你才是个姑娘！”  
      “嘿！你到底要不要说！”  
      “你对Dean啥感觉？”Jared的脸看起来八卦兮兮。  
      “感觉？要啥感觉？就是觉得他挺好的，虽然比我们大，可性格还是像个孩子，挺对胃口的。”  
      “Sam你个白痴！你根本没懂窝在问你什么！”  
      “嘿！Jay！……”  
      “我喜欢Jensen！”Jared打断了Sam的反驳。  
      “嗯哼，我也挺喜欢他的。”  
      “Sam你真的很白痴！我是说，我！喜！欢！他！喜欢！懂不？！我爱上Jensen了！！”Jared的脸随着他的话不断升温，最后都要红透了。  
      “Wow，这话题真劲爆……”Sam有些讷讷的说，然后不知道想到了什么也开始红起脸来。  
      “Sam！我是很认真的！”  
      “嘿，我们是兄弟，我当然知道。”  
      “那好，接下来要讨论的是，我们要怎么救Ackles兄弟脱离苦海，这地方早晚会吃了他们两个的，我不能再看Jensen受苦了！”  
      “别太自责，这次的事谁都没料到。可是，Jensen喜欢你吗？”  
      “我不知道，但不管他喜不喜欢我，离开这里都是必须的。”  
      “OK，看样子我们要把计划提上日程了。”

Chapter11  
      周六，早餐时间结束后监狱广播下达了新的指令：接司法部通知，因犯罪率居高不下，各监狱人满为患，遂取消所有双人监狱，保留重刑犯单人间，小型牢房均改造为四人间，周一前结束工程。随即，所有小型牢房的犯人集合，由狱警宣布了同牢房人员的名单，Padalecki兄弟和Ackles兄弟被安排进了同一间。  
“南区不动北区搬迁，同牢房的帮忙，动作要快！”  
狱警宣布解散开始行动的时候Sam和Jared就已经来到了Ackles兄弟身边，Jared一边说着好巧好巧一边掩饰不住得笑开了花。

Jensen的行动依然不便，Sam和Jared包下了抬床的活儿，只让他和Dean拿拿洗刷用品和衣服。Dean抱着他们的衣服和洗刷用品，只让Jensen拎着俩脸盆，Jensen没有反驳，只是边走边出神，Dean不知道他哥在想什么，可这次回来之后Jensen变得更加沉默了，以前的他只是安静，现在却像是为自己树了一堵墙，连Dean也无法一窥究竟。Dean大概能猜到Jensen遭遇了些什么，可是他没法开口问，连安慰都不能，因为他知道Jensen害怕自己了解这些，Dean恨自己不够强大，甚至在心里也埋怨过Jared没能保护得了Jensen，为了这个想法Dean狠狠给了自己一巴掌——照顾自己的兄弟是他的责任而不是Jared和Sam的，他没资格埋怨别人。

“Jen，”

“怎么了？”

“你不觉得，这次调配牢房安排得也太巧了么？”Dean想要转移Jensen的注意力。

“是有点，不过，谁知道呢。”昨天Jared见到他时又哭又笑的样子让Jensen嘴角露出一点笑容。

“Jen你很喜欢那只大狗？”

“Jay不是狗啦！”

“你怎么就知我说的是他？”

“因为你一直都管Sam叫Sammy。”

“好吧……”

“嘿，别在这里聊天！快点走！”

“路过的狱警打断了两人的对话，Jensen又低着头陷入了一个人的思绪中。

四个人同住的效果似乎比想象中更好，Jared的话痨配合Dean很好的转移了Jensen自闭的情绪，而Sam偶尔忍不住的毒舌甚至能让他开怀大笑。

Jensen开始做噩梦，周末两个晚上Dean在上铺都能感觉到Jensen轻轻翻身的动作和他从梦中惊醒时床铺细微的颤抖。周一晚上熄灯之前，Dean抱着自己的枕头爬上Jensen的床，把刚刚躺下的Jensen抱进怀里盖好被子，抬头却发现对铺两兄弟瞪大双眼看着他，好像两只惊恐的大狗。

“嘿，你们有什么问题，干嘛一副见鬼的样子？”Dean挑起一边眉毛问。

“你们，一起睡？”Sam作为代表提问。

“你们也可以一起。闭嘴，睡觉！”说完，Dean在Jensen的额头印下一个晚安吻，作为回报Jensen吻了他的下巴，然后用头轻轻磨蹭着Dean的肩膀找了个舒服的姿势闭上了眼睛，灯随即灭了，而Ackles兄弟清晰的听到对面传来两个重叠在一起的吞口水的声音。

Chapter11（下）  
      Dean遇到了新的问题——Jensen拒绝在任何公共场合露出他身上的一部分，他尽量把自己包得严实，并且远离除了他弟弟和室友之外的任何人的故意或不经意的碰触。这导致的最大的弊端是，Jensen已经有很久没洗澡了，每晚只用毛巾擦上半身和偷偷换内裤的行为并不能真的让他保持清洁，可不管Dean怎么跟他保证自己会保护他在澡堂里不被人看到Jensen都坚定的拒绝，直到Jared看不下去的用蛮力把Jensen扛在肩上就这样不顾他踢打的一路去了浴室然后将他塞进没有门的小隔间后转身用自己宽阔的背把这个逼仄的小隔间挡了个严严实实。  
       Jensen没有太多的时间用来感动，因为洗澡的时间实在太短了，可他控制不住的将视线放在堵着门的男人身上。Jensen把自己脱光后正在考虑把衣服放到哪里时Jared很正好的转过身来接下他手里的衣物，Jared用最快的速度扫视了Jensen的全身，那些伤痕正在淡化，点缀在Jensen白皙的皮肤上，感觉就再没比这更诱惑的了。Jared不敢再看，自己脸红没有他不知道，但再看下去他是一定会流鼻血的。Jared抬头去看Jensen的脸，却发现对方正双颊通红的咬着嘴唇看他。  
       Jared相信，论定力自己在男人里面绝对是翘楚：面对Jensen刚才如此诱人的样子，他居然可以转过身来而不是扑上去，他真的可以为自己颁发奖状了！背后传来哗哗的流水声，浴室里弥漫的空气越来越燥热，溅在背上的水让Jared的衣服湿了大半，他不得不脱掉上衣，可光裸的后背让他的感触更加灵敏——Jensen在狭小的隔间里每一次的转身几乎都会轻轻擦过他的皮肤，那温热的，湿滑的触感让Jared的脑子里也弥漫起一股雾气，他不得不把拿着衣服的手往下移让衣服遮住已经不受自己控制的小兄弟，同时在鼻血真的留下来之前制止自己的胡思乱想。  
       “Jared？”Jensen的声音也仿佛浸润了水汽，温热的流过Jared的耳边，让他听了三遍才反应过来对方在叫他。  
      “我想，你可以把衣服给我了。”Jensen有些结巴的看着Jared身子转到一半又慌慌张张红着脸转回去。  
       “啊，好的，穿衣服！”Jared从口袋里掏出一条白色的三角裤递给Jensen。  
       “你，你为什么会带着我的内裤！”Jensen赶忙抢过来。  
       “我我我，我扛着你出门的时候Dean塞进来的……”Jared一边紧张的解释一边把衣服向后递给Jensen。

Chapter12  
“Dean。”Sam叫他的时候，终于将Jensen成功送去洗澡的Dean正躺在床上不知想什么，Sam的声音让他一下子回过神来。  
“你，就这么放心让Jared带Jensne去洗澡？”坐在对面的Sam问得有些迟疑。  
“怎么，野人先生还能强奸Jen不成？”Dean做起来坏笑的看着Sam。  
“Jared他对Jen……”  
“放心啦，你弟那点儿小心思，长眼睛的都能看出来。”  
“你知道Jay他喜欢Jen？”  
“这监狱里还有谁不知道吗？”  
“那Jen他……”  
“Jen最近遭受得太多，”说到这个，Dean的神采黯淡下来，“他受的伤太重，想要让他接受大脚怪恐怕需要费些功夫。”  
“你不反对？”  
“为什么要反对？”  
“Jensen，不喜欢女孩子吗？”  
“曾经应该喜欢过吧，不过那时候生活太拮据了，Jen把所有的时间都放在赚钱和读书上面了，他在医学院都是拿全额奖学金的，而且这家伙太害羞了，根本不可能主动跟妞儿们搭讪。你知道我们为什么被抓吧？”  
“听说是杀人了。”  
“那四个王八蛋想要强奸Jen！现在Mark这个混蛋也不肯放过Jen！”这样的Jen，又要如何去与女人相处，而这是Dean说不出口的话，“不过你放心，Jen对银背还是很有好感的。”Dean的脸上重新扬起笑容。  
“嘿！你到底给我弟弟取了多少外号！”Sam也不禁跟着笑了起来。  
“别吃醋，这些外号对你同样适用。”说着，Dean挪过去坐到Sam身边，哥俩好似的揽住Sam的肩，“我记得，不是说双胞胎品味很相似么，你不会看上我了吧？”  
本是一句玩笑的话，不想Sam的脸却腾的一下烧红了，看到对方认真脸红的样子，Dean不知为什么也不好意思起来，嘴里嘟囔着“Sammy就是个姑娘”什么的就要放手回到自己床上去，却被Sam一把扯住胳膊，一个趔趄坐在了对方的膝盖上。  
“嘿！”这样的姿势实在太娘了，Dean努力挣扎着要脱开。  
“Dean别动！”制止住Dean动作的并不是Sam的低吼，而是自己屁股底下慢慢坚硬起来的棒状物。  
“伙计，冷静点儿……”Dean觉得自己冷汗都要下来了。  
“那就告诉我你的答复。”Sam一脸严肃，Dean却在左顾右盼就是不肯看他，这迫使他不得不伸手将Dean的脑袋掰过来面对自己。  
近距离的四目相对，Dean那双极度不符合他自诩爷们儿长相的大眼睛吃惊的圆睁着，睫毛颤抖的频率带着柔弱的味道，Sam再也忍不住亲吻Dean的欲望，而令他欣喜的是，Dean闭上眼睛交出来主动权。  
所以，当因洗澡事件而变得连跟对方说话都有些不好意思的Jared跟Jensen在回来后牢房门被打开的瞬间看到以如此造型吻得难分难舍的两人时，惊得手里东西全掉在地上也不是什么不能理解的事。  
迅速分开的Dean和Sam让狱警没机会知道牢房内发生了什么，所以他只是催促Jensen和Jared赶快捡起东西进去后就又锁上了门。屋内，四双眼睛尴尬的对视着，Dean、Jensen和Sam三个人羞红了脸，Jared的表情则是越来越哀怨。  
“Sam你犯规！明明是我先发觉自己喜欢Jen的！可我都还没牵到他的手你就已经能跟Dean接吻了！”牢房里很安静，捂着脸假哭了一会儿的Jared后知后觉地发现，自己把对Jensen的想法全说出来了。透过指缝，Sam和Dean正靠在一起捂着嘴偷笑，他不敢去看与自己并排而立的Jensen的表情，最后还是监狱的晚餐铃帮他解了围。  
Jared很失落，因为Jensen并没有回应他，就像他从未说出那样的话一般，Jensen一切如常，Jared很想再问一次，却总也鼓不起勇气，Sam和Dean逮到四人独处的机会就拼命秀恩爱的行为简直就像在他心上捅刀子，明明那么相似的两个人，却不是自己跟Jensen。更过分的是，昨晚Dean居然扔下Jensen自己睡而爬上了Sam的床！  
听着下面传来的小声呻吟和床铺偶尔规律的晃动，Jared说不清自己心里的究竟是羡慕嫉妒恨还是为Jensen这一夜能否安眠而担心。看着坐在身旁一边微笑着听Sam和Dean“Jerk”来“Bitch”去的情侣腻歪小吵嘴一边仰脸晒着太阳的Jensen，Jared控制不住的将自己心里话又一次说出了口。  
“Jensen，我喜欢你，不，我爱你！”Jared顾不了Sam和Dean会不会笑话他，他眼里能看到的只有Jensen。  
Jensen的微笑僵在嘴边，他低头看着自己绞在一起的手指，却还是没有说话。  
“来吧Jen，把你心里想的告诉他。”坐在对面的Dean握住Jensen的手。  
“我，”Jensen紧紧抓着Dean的手指，Dean感受到他细小的颤抖，“Jay，你值得更好的。”  
Jensen的声音很小，却足够让Jared听清。Jared一直都知道Jensen消失的那一周会发生什么，他看到过Jensen身上的伤痕，即使那已经淡去不少。Jensen喜欢Jared，从一开始就喜欢，Jared身上有自己所没有的阳光和活力，三那么的吸引他靠近，可他也清楚的知道，自己配不上Jared，如果说一开始还有机会的话，在发生这件事后他就彻底断了这想法，他只求Jared不要看不起自己。Jared跟他表白真的让他很开心，可他不能答应，他不能把这一身肮脏的伤疤展露给Jared，更何况，Mark随时都会让自己再次受辱吧。  
Jensen的话让Jared万分难过，他像突然哑了一样不知该如何安慰，不管发没发生过这件事，Jensen在他心里都是圣洁的，可这些不能说，特别是在这样的时刻，Jensen只会当他是在安慰他。  
“Jen……”  
“没关系的Dean，对Jen我有得是耐心，现在应该做更重要的事才对。”Jared看着Jensen的表情很温柔，这让Jensen更加心酸。  
“你说的更重要的事是什么？”  
“想办法把我们四个弄出这鬼地方！”

  
Chapter13

       对于Padalecki兄弟提出来的事情,Dean不是没有认真考虑过,这里对于Jensen来说就是地狱,而Mark是个疯子,没人知道他什么时候会再把Jensen带走,即使是最近这么平静,可Dean一直在担心着。但是，对于还未熟悉过这座监狱的Ackles兄弟两人来说，想要逃出去简直是比登天还难的任务，他们两个太显眼，根本没办法从众多狱警和囚犯的眼皮子底下消失。

       一直等到晚上熄灯并且第一拨执勤狱警巡查过后，四人才从床上溜下来继续讨论白天的话题。

      “你们两个有什么打算？”Dean一边注意着门外的动静一边轻声问。

      “我们已经研究过监狱的结构，离典狱长小楼很近的一个下水道口是通往外面最近的路线，三天以后Mark会有会议不得不离开监狱，到时候我会打开所有牢房的门放出犯人制造混乱，之后切断电源，我们就趁乱出去。”Sam用手指在地上简单的比划着。

      “打开所有监狱的门？”Dean的问话带着明显的不相信。

      “嘿，别忽略我们的专业好么！”Jared略带不忿。

      “切断电线再跑出去的活由谁来干？来得及吗？”Jensen接口问到。

      “不，我们不切电线，监狱有两套供电设备而且不在同一个地方，切断一处只能让部分地方停电，我和Sam会黑进供电站的主系统直接截断监狱方面所有的电力供应，到时候我们就有足够的时间离开。”

      “我会提前做好安排，出去就会有人接应，Dean跟我一起，Jensen跟着Jay，我们分开走会安全一些，到时在码头会和，乘船离开美国。”

      “你们早就计划好了？”

      “是的。”

      “那为什么还呆在这里不离开？”

      “我们入狱的原因你也知道，他们把我俩扔在这里只是希望我们能答应为其所用，可我们当初不申请执照就是因为不想跟这些有联系，所以，一开始不离开时没机会，后来就是觉得无所谓了。”

      “这么厉害还让人抓住。”Dean心情放松下来，开起了玩笑。

      “年龄小太张扬。”Sam到是承认得大方。

      “巡逻的过来了。”一直安静的Jensen突然出声提醒，四人迅速分散上床。

 

      周五，Mark的车子在自由活动时间缓缓驶离了监狱，四人对视一眼，耐心等待夜晚的到来。

      晚，十一点，巡逻过去后走廊上的灯熄灭一半，Sam悄悄下了床，将床下的一块儿青石墙砖轻轻抠出来，转后面是个洞，Sam从里面掏出来的是一台笔记本电脑和两把枪以及几个弹夹。

      “这些东西你们到底是怎么搞进来的？！”Jensen和Dean的表情十分惊讶。

      “其实只要有钱，这监狱里是没有搞不到的东西的。”Jared看Sam打开电脑便一边检查枪械一边站在小窗口边望风。

      “大家做好准备。”不过五分钟左右的时间Sam便即将搞定。  

      不一会儿，走廊里响起了清晰的“咔哒”声，之后一声连着一声，本来已经安静的监狱又开始骚乱，不知哪个牢房的犯人吱呀一声推开了自己牢房的门，监狱大暴乱正式开始。

      Sam结果Jared递来的枪，Dean抓好弹夹，Jared和Jensen同样做好准备，然后四人在Sam敲下回车键后冲进了因黑暗而更加混乱的监狱走廊。

      所有的门都被打开了，犯人们拥挤着向外奔逃，Jared和Sam仅仅握着Jensen和Dean的手，按照早已烂熟于心的路线向典狱长小楼的方向跑去。路过身边的人有惊恐的狱警也有疯狂的囚犯，在黑暗中没有人知道对方是敌是友，那么多的人涌向操场、大门，他们混在其中，离小楼越来越近，却被一人挡住了去路。

      “Gordon，让开。”借着月光，Dean认出了自己曾经的对手，Sam已经拨开了枪栓。

      “放心，我是不会阻止你离开的，”Gordon说着抬手击毙了一个试图靠近的人，枪声吸引了更多人的注意，“瞧，Dean，我真的不想阻挡你，可事情就是这么怪，我只是想再看看你，再见。”Gordon将身旁的路让开，看着四人从身边通过时，他抓住Dean的手，倾身在他额头上印下一吻，“看，我不过是想这样做一次，再见了宝贝儿。”

      Dean被吓了一跳，Sam几乎要被激怒却因看到有更多人向这边靠近而不得不抓着Dean迅速离开了。背后响起的枪声让Dean不敢回头，他不想看到背后的任何画面。

      小楼因为Mark的离开而变空，值班的狱警也跑去牢房的方向支援了，Sam和Jared一起打开下水道的盖子，四人鱼贯而入。下水道里，不管是枪声还是呼喊声都变得遥远，他们安静的前进，尽头便是自由。

  
终章  
      之后的事情进行得相当顺利，他们从下水道口出来的位置正是一条安静的巷子，巷口早有人在等待，四人分别上了两辆车，车子向两个方向驶离，他们换上车内准备好的衣服，直到车子停下来时都没有交谈。  
      当Sam和Dean到达码头时，Jared和Jensen已经等在那里了。  
      “谢谢你Chris，谢谢你Chad！”Sam和Jared分别为与两辆车的主人拥抱告别，然后四人登上了停靠在岸边的一艘不不起眼的小渔船。  
      当渔船真正离开港口时，坐在船舱四个人才有了逃出生天的感觉，Sam和Dean相互拥抱，而Jared是直接将Jensen拉进怀里给了一个剥夺氧气的深吻。  
      “嘿！”Dean差点儿就要挥拳头了。  
      “我不管！我救了Jen！我就是Jen屠龙的骑士，打败恶魔的王子！Jen是我的！”Jared居然开始耍赖。而被吻得满脸通红的Jensen微笑着在Jared脸颊上印下一吻。  
      他们在Jared傻乎乎的笑声中真正的自由了！  
      一个月后，Mark因为监狱暴动而以失职罪被罢免，同时，有人匿名举报他贪污监狱经费并虐待犯人，证据确凿，被判入狱，而从此，四人曾经住过的监狱的犯人们有了新的游戏。  
Fin

  
番外  
       四人在渔船进入马上就要进入公海的地方换乘到一艘大型游轮上，他们在那里拿到了新的身份证明。经过多日的航行后顺利抵达南非被由此乘坐小型客机前往一座位于太平洋上的小岛，Jared已经在那里买好了房子迎接他们的新生。  
       没法跟Jensen好好做爱成了Jared最大的心结，不管气氛情绪有多好，最后一刻Jensen总会情不自禁的躲开，他也曾经尝试过让Jensen做攻方，可效果依然不好，Jared只好在安慰好Jensen后再躲进洗手间给自己匆匆来一发。Jensen也很愧疚，可他实在过不了自己心里那道坎，看着Jared难受的样子Jensen恨不得给自己一拳。  
       Dean和Sam也替他俩着急，都是他们最关心的人，自己在享受美好的性爱而另一对却在饱受煎熬让两人都有些低落，直到Dean做了那个决定并瞒着Jensen与Jared和Sam商议通过。  
       夏日的午后总是让人懒洋洋的，午睡醒来的Jensen有些不想动，侧身面对着窗户享受着微风吹拂和海天一线的美景，直到身后传来Dean的声音。  
       “嗨，睡美人，你醒了吗？”Dean爬上床，从Jensen身后保住他的腰躺下。  
       “今天你们三个怎么都不见了，害我好无聊。”Jensen翻过身来面对着Dean抱怨。  
       “出去玩儿了啊，谁让你这么懒老是睡觉。”  
       “明明是你们不叫我！”  
       “好吧，对不起，下次我记得就是了。”Dean说着探头啄了下Jensen的嘴唇。  
       “怎么？Sam让你欲求不满跑我这里来求安慰了？”Jensen好笑的弹了下Dean的额头，他们已经有段时间没这么亲密了。  
       “明明是怕你欲求不满来安慰你才对。”Dean说着翻身跨坐到Jensen腰上，下半身轻轻晃动摩擦着Jensen的阴茎——他们有过几次帮彼此手淫的经验，甚至有过一次口交，过分相似的容貌让照镜子般看着对方的两人生不出过多的罪恶感。  
       Jensen向上顶了下髋部，然后伸手拉住Dean的脖子凑上去给了他计热辣的舌吻，下身还在不停碰触并逐渐变硬。Dean向后撤了撤身让Jensen也跪起来，然后靠过去一边吮吸Jensen的耳垂一边帮他解开衬衫钮扣，而Jensen的双手也抚摸着Dean的腰帮他脱掉T恤。Jensen在Dean的舌头舔到脖子时开始轻声呻吟，Dean脱下他裤子时他已经完全硬了，在白天面对着敞开的海景落地窗与自己亲生弟弟相互爱抚的想法让他的身体格外敏感，他忍耐不住的捧起Dean的脸，更加用力的吸舔他的下唇，让Dean的嘴唇变得红润肿胀。Dean在与他哥接吻的同时两手也没闲着——Jensen一边的乳头已被他揉捏得硬挺起来，阴茎也在他的抚弄把玩下泌出了前液。完全沉浸在快感中的Jensen并未发觉屋里多了两个呼吸粗重的大个子，直到一双熟悉的大手摸上了他的屁股。  
       “嘘，别怕Jen，你知道那是Jared。”Dean贴着Jensen的嘴唇轻声安抚并将两人的阴茎握在一起。滚烫的温度激得Jensen将头向后甩去，却正好靠在Jared赤裸宽阔的胸膛上，Jared趁机保住Jensen的肩膀吻住他，Dean则伏下身吸吮Jensen的乳头，贴在Dean身后的Sam舔吻起了他的肩胛。  
       被夹击的Jensen喉咙里发出啜泣般的呜咽，他不停挺动臀部将自己操进Dean的拳头，却也清晰的感觉到Jared贴着他屁股的坚硬的勃起。Jared放开他的双唇开始沿着后背一路向下舔舐，Dean配合着后退然后拉着Jensen一起弯下腰好让背后的大个子们能方便的亲吻他们的腰臀。Sam和Jared的舌头步调一致地在腰上滑动一圈后舔上了爱人的臀缝使得Ackles兄弟一起发出一声长长的美妙的呻吟并彼此摩擦着脸颊和脖颈。  
       Jared细细舔吮Jensen后穴上的每一寸褶皱，粉嫩的颜色令他着迷，这是他第一次如此细致的观赏Jensen的后蕾，连会阴部都被他的唾液弄得湿答答后，Jared终于忍不住将自己的舌头操了进去，而Jensen回应他的是一声变了调的惊喘，并用环状肌狠狠夹住了他的舌头，让Jared的囊袋也忍不住抽搐了下。  
       Jensen的反应让Dean吓了一跳，他赶忙看向Dean的脸，却发现他哥已完全迷失在性爱之中，眼中泛着迷蒙的水汽，连眼角都变成了粉红色，他示意Jared可以动手给他哥润滑了，然后自己仰面朝上钻到Jensen身下含住了对方的勃起Jensen也自然的趴下身子为Dean做起了口交。Sam和Jared有些尴尬，自己情人的兄弟的脸就在离自己的阳物这么近的地方让他们俩有些无从下手，可眼前如斯的美景却又让他俩激动不已。  
       两个赤条条的美人为彼此口交的景象让两人再也顾不了许多，而Dean双手掰开Jensen臀瓣向Jared展示他后穴的行为更是成了最后的催情剂，Jared抖着手挤了大堆的润滑剂在手掌上温化，用另一只手的手指沾取着为Jensen开拓。手指的触感让Jensen略有些抵抗，发觉了的Dean抬头将Jensen吸得更深使得Jensen根本无力抗拒，被舔湿了的穴口已经变得松软，第一根手指在润滑液的帮助下进入得很轻松，相比于洞口的放松，甬道内部依然紧闭，Jared用第二根手指耐心的扩展着，直至被容纳，接受，然后两根修长的手指将穴道撑得更开，Jared将手中化开的润滑剂顺着缝隙灌了进去。  
       对比着Jared的困难Sam就要轻松许多，他仅用手指就让Dean难耐得扭动着腰索求更多，甚至让Jensen有点儿含不住他。Sam看到Jared终于成功将自己的第四根手指塞入了Jensen的直肠并且能轻松进出活动后便抽出了自己在Dean体内戏弄的手指。Jensen和Dean吐出口中的阴茎，脸颊火烧火燎的看着自己兄弟的伴侣在如此近的距离内就这样一点点将那根粗长的肉棒埋入对方的体内，这种强烈的视觉冲击让两人在被充满的那一刻就忍不住射出了第一股精液。  
       自己兄弟的阴茎在脸颊边摩擦，精液和前列腺液涂了满脸，肉体撞击的啪啪声被无限放大，对方伴侣的阴毛在每一次进攻时都扫过自己的额头，这样的羞耻感已不足以用语言形容，他们更紧平等抱住对方，流着泪将精液射在彼此的脸上，胸膛上，像被烫伤一般颤抖着缩紧括约肌，直到逼着自己的情人低吼着灌溉、灼伤自己身体的最深处。  
       四人仿佛用尽力气那样倒在床上，Jensen和Dean像两只猫一般挨蹭着舔掉彼此脸上的白浊并交换着唾液和气味，直到身后渐渐平静下来的喘息又一次粗重且急促，而埋在体内的巨物再次觉醒。


End file.
